House Of Drama with Big Time Rush
by GreenEyedGirl2012
Summary: okay, so what if Jerome's brother is Kendall Knight, and he comes to visit but falls for Nina, Jerome's fiancee. What will happen? Will he take her from Jerome just before the wedding, will he hijack the wedding. All you need to remember is that Jerome and Kendall are twins. please r r. Tell me if its any good. And please don't think it's a Kendall Nina story, its defiantly JERINA!
1. Big Time Rush Arrives

House of Big Time Rush

Kendalls POV

Big Time Rush was in London! And we were stayng with my twin bro Jerome in Anubis House.

Jerome: Is that you? Kendall? Have you brought Katie?

Katie: Hello Jerome good to see you.

Kendall: What about you? Where's Poppy?

Poppy: Hey Kendall.

Kendall: So where is this beautiful, amazing, sweet annd kind American girlfriend of yours?

Joy: Hi, I'm Joy, his girlfriend.

Nina: And i'm Nina, nice to meet you Kendall, who are the others?

Carlos: Carlos.

Logan: Logan.

James: James.

Nina: Well nice to meet you all where will you be staying?

Logan: I'm in room with a girl named Mara.

Mara: Thats me, hi.

Carlos: I'm in a room with Amber?

Amber: Eeeek! I get to share a room with the Carlos! From THE Big Time Rush.

James: Mine says Anin?

Nina: I think it says Nina?

James: Thanks. So i'm sharing with Nina.

Kendall: And i'm sharing with Jerome and Joy.

Nina's POV

Nina: Can we talk please Jerome?

Jerome: Yeah.

Nina: In private.

*They go to Nina's room.*

Jerome: Soo...

Nina: Why did you say Joy was your girlfriend?

Jerome: WHAT?

Nina: YOU said JOY WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND! *starts crying*

Jerome: I'm sorry Nina but my brother is very judgemental and he looked at you and pulled a face. But he looked at Joy who standing next to me and winked at me.

Nina: So what you're just gonna go out with Joy?

Jerome: NO Nina I love you.

*Kendall is stood outside the door and falls into the room.*

Kendall: Jerome, you're cheating on Joy, with that piece of British filth?

*Nina runs out the room crying* * Then runs back*

Nina: This is my room. KENDALL GET YOUR ASRE OUT!

Kendall: Make me then.

Nina: Oh don't make me make you get out.

Kendall: Oh believe me you won't be able to make me leave your just a filthy British girl whose breath will stink, ugghh i hate that.

Nina: Oh *leans in and kisses kendall* Now you wanna leave?

Kendall: Actually, no.

Nina: What?

Kendall:You're a good kisser come on keep kissing.

Jerome: Keep your hands off my girlfriend.

Ooohhh what will Jerome do and what will Kendall do.


	2. House of A big time Drama

HOUSE OF BIG TIME RUSH:

Nina's POV

I cannot believe that I kissed Kendall, and that Jerome said he was Joys boyfriend.

'Hey babe,' It was Jerome ,'So.. listen i'm really sorry, about Joy and Kendall, it's you I love.'

'Awww.. I love you too but I wish I hadn't kissed Kendall, I mean he liked it and well...'

'Don't tell me you liked it?'

'Hey, how about we get a bath then go out for Italiano?'

'Oh well i was thinking, we could errmm share?'

'Ermm okay then, we you get in first.'

'Okay.' YES!

Kendall's Pov:

I needed a bath I stink, so i got up and went through to the bathroom and I heard a girl scream, I found a note on the door

*Knock twice and walk in, i will be blindfolded and all you do is walk in and get in with me you know what we will do xxxx all my love Nina xxxxx*

Wow so i knocked twice and walked in. As I sat in the bathtub, naked of course Nina said,

'oh hey Jerome you saw my note?' She thought I was my brother, well how good is it that me and my brother speak exactly the same?

'Yes I did,' I leant in and our lips crashed against each others, 'WOW! You are such a good kisser.'

'Same to you babe, so when you're done go get into your suit and i will get dressed. See you in abbit babe. 'nother kiss?'

'Okay.*i lean in and kiss her* See you later.'

Uh oh what about Jerome? Ohh I know.

'Jerry? Nina wants some flowers and she says she doesn't mind waiting so could you go but her some please?' I asked lying of course.

'Sure, tell her i will be at least an 1 and half they only sell her fave flowers in a shop 24 miles from here.'

'Okay bye.'

20 minutes later.

Nina's POV

There was something differant about Jerome tonight, but I guess I kinda like it. I mean this Jerome is sweet and sensitive and a great kisser. But i'm not taking him for Italiano, we are going clubing.

'Nina?' There was a knock at the door,

'Heyy Jerome, errm the Italian place is shut so, i thought we could go clubing instead?'

'Okay, get something more racy on.' ohhh I cannot wait till we are home.

2O more minutes later

*whistles for a a cab*

When we got out of the cab we were at Henry's the hottest teen club and I had already drunk 6 vodka shots and a bottle of wine. Ohh am I gonna have fun. Tonight is the night that me and Jerome are gonna have fun.

'Jerome?'

'Who, my bro- oh yeah?' What Jerome his bro? Right I get it it's Kendall, he is gonna pay.

'I think we should go home, i'm feeling dizzy.'

'Okay.' huh so where's Jerome?

1 and half later

Jeromes Pov

The door had opened and Nina walked in with Kendall.

'Kendall, what were you doing with Nina?

'She wanted to go on a date with me instead.'

'Jerome that is not true he told me he was you. I love you.'

'I love you too but you went out of brother, and kissed him twice.'

'But I told you, I though he was you.'

'Nina you should have known. I mean we're nothing the same apart from the twins part. You should be able to know if it was the real me, I don't think we should errmm...'

'No Jerome please don't break up with me. I love you, I really do and since Fabian broke my heart I haven't been able to trust any one, other than you.*blushes*' WHAT? NOT BEEN ABLE TO TRUST ANYONE? Why?

'Why haven't you been able to trust anyone babe?'

'It's just when I was in America I kinda got asked out for my voice for like projects then they dumped me, that would be the last I heard from them. And then I came here and thought Fabian was differant but he wasn't but*starts crying* you were there for me when he broke my heart and you have been althrought the rest of my life, you're the one I want to spend my life with.' OH MY GAWD!

'Nina,' I exclaimed burry her head into my chest,'please stop crying I had no we, we're...'

DAN DAN DAH! What will Jerome do? Is he forgetting about Kendall?


	3. House of Big Time Wedding Proposals

Chapter 3:

What happened last time:

'Nina,' I exclaimed burry her head into my chest,'please stop crying I had no we, we're...'

Jerome's POV

'... not meant to be. I'm sorry, but you can't tell me from my brother.'

'What, no please Jerome.'

'I didn't say I was breaking up with you. You can have one chance.' I love you Nina.

'Thank you soo much Jerome.' We have never had the courage to say *I love you* to each other. I think it's time I pluck up that courage.

'I lo- think your hairs pretty today?' Damn I don't have that courage argggg.

'I love you too Jerome.*nina smiles*' She knew what I was trying to say?

'How did you know that's what I was gonna say?'

'I just thought thats what you was going to say,'

'Follow me, Nina.' Oh goodness this is a big step in life and i'm only 17. But...

Everyone was in the lounge as I had texted Alfie.

'So what do you want Jerome? I have studing to be doing.' Patricia? Really?

'Okay well here it goes, Nina Martin?'

'Yes?*smiles*' aww so get down on one knee Jerome.

'Will you Nina Martin do me the honour of marrying me?'

'Awwww of course I will Jerome, I thought you'd never ask.'

I leant in and kissed her on the lips. YES she was mine forever.

'What's going on?' Uhh Kendall.

'Jerome asked me to MARRY HIM!'

'WHAT? YOU ASKED HER TO MARRY YOU? NINA BUT YOU KISSED ME AND WE BOTH HAD A BATH TOGETHER YOU LOVE ME!'

'I'm sorry Kendall, you're sweet but I li- i mean love Jerome and want to spend the rest of my life with him.'

'Sorry guys what did I miss?' Gosh Amber is always fashionably late.

'Amber you missed it all!'

'Missed what?'

'Jerome proposed! And Kendall's jealous.'

'Well guess what?'

'What?'

'James proposed!'

'Wait? My James Diamond?' Kendall he ain't yours.

'Yes James Diamond.'

'It's true, I love Amber,' James is blushing now.

'I love you too James, now for our wedding one massive question, WHEN?'

'Umm Amber listen I have something to tell you, I was dared to ask you too marry me. Sorry.'

'What?'

Alfie's POV

He just publically humilated Amber, but this could be my time.

'Amber, listen to me please, I have to ask you something.'

'Yes Aflie?'

'Amber Millington, will you marry me please?'

'Alfie? Really. Errmm i'm sorry, i don't know how to say this bu-'

'I get it. Sorry.'

'... but YES OF COURSE I WILL ALFRED LEWIS!'

'Let's go tell the others.'

'Okay then let's go.'

'Guess what guys...'

'Alfie actuallly proposed.'

Please Review


	4. Dreams Seem so Real

**This chapter is dedicated to my awesome reviewers ThatGirlMeli and tvdobssessed love you bot, like my ulitame fave readers and I will continue just stuck for idea's on my other one :)**

Chapter 4:

What happened last time:

Jerome: Will you Nina Martin do the honor of marrying me?

Alfie: Amber Millington, will you marry me please?

Jerome's Pov: the next day.

Kendall is being so selfish, I mean I finally get a girlfriend and he trys to take her away. Nina is THE most important thing to me in my life and he trys to take that away from me. None of it seemed real though.

'Jerome are you alright? You look... wierd.'

'Yeah, i'm fine honest, you look nice.'

'Thanks, well I wanted to go out with, well you. Well it was Amber's idea, just the two of us. Somewhere nice. To get to know each other more.'

'Well why are you dressed now?'

'Because it's like 6:30pm and our reservations are at half past seven. So get up.'

What the heck, I slept all day. How did I manage that? Now that'sjust plain wierd i've never done that before.

'Okay okay. Can you get Amber for me please?'

'Sure?'

Nina's POV

'Amber, Jerome wants you.'

'Okay thanks Nina any idea why?'

'Not a clue sorry. Just keep your paws off my boyfriend.'

'Okay don't worry, I still have James.'

'Awww, it's soo cute you know, but have you told Alfie?'

'No why would he want to know.'

'Sorry, just go to my boyfriend.'

'Bye Nina.'

Jerome had me thinking now, why would he want Amber?

Amber's Pov

I knocked on the door and Jerome answered by telling me to come in. As soon as I walked in Jerome picked me up and spun me around.

'No errm Jerome, Nina's your girlfriend remember, you two have been going out for like a year now. And besides I have James.'

'What? Oh no,errm I was just congradualting you on your engagment.'

'James is going to propose.'

'I thought he had already.'

'What are you on about?'

'It must have been a dream.'

'Oh well that happened in my dream as well.'

'Did Alfie propose after James?'

'Yes!Did you propose to Nina?'

'Errmm well...'

'Sort of.'

Jerome's POV

Next thing I knew me and Amber were on my bed and my door was locked,she had her stuff in my room as we were sharing the same dreams. We thought it would be best to stay together. Amber was laid next to me in my bed with the quilt over us and she had one arm around my waist. I turned to face her and we kissed, we deepened our kiss and i began to undress her and myself...

what will happen next? Will Jamber happen or will Jerina stay. BUT will Nina find out about Jamber's connections? PLEASE REVIEW! if you wan to

SibunaGirl999 out x PEACE


	5. Authors Note

Okay, so i'm sorry, i wont be continueing the other fanfic stories so if someone wants to take over just pm me cos i can't continue as i'm stuck and i have no clue as to what i'm writing as my netbook wiped itself so i lost everything but i'm starting this new NEDDIE STORY WOOP. Hope no ones mad at me? :'(


End file.
